A high pressure liquid chromatographic method for retinoids has been developed and validated. A reference range for retinol in normal individuals has been established and the assay has been used to monitor patients receiving 12-cis retinoic acid and etretinate therapy. Lipoprotein fractionation was done to determine the distribution of the various retinoids. Factors which affect absorption were investigated.